Grand Master
by Kingrii
Summary: Tsuna loves her precious people and she will take any battles just to save them and when Kawahira presented that he has the power to let Tsuna see Romani again, Tsuna took the chance. [FGOXKHR] Tsuna is Fujimaru Ritsuka
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just finished the final singularity and ROMANI! WHYYYY! *Cries**

**If you have read my FGOxKHR fanfic called titled Servant, that is a crack fic huehuehue. I was so frustrated because of my unluckiness when it comes to summoning SSR servants but HEY! I was summoning for CasGil and Got CasTamamo. Also, I'm just wasting my saint quartz because I thought I will not be able to summon an SR and SSR then all of a sudden I GOT JAMES MORIARTY! **

**I'm trying to summon Arthur proto and it seems like my luck has runout.**

**Okay let get back to the story.**

**Grand Master**

In a small town in Japan there is a girl bearing the name Sawada Tsunayuki. An ordinary girl with boring life.

Sawada Tsunayuki is the second child of Sawada Nana and Sawada Iemitsu. She has an older brother named Sawada Giotto who happens to be the next heir of the largest and bloodiest Mafia Family in Italy. Because of her talented and charismatic older brother she is being overshadowed and bullied for the reason that she is not as good as her older brother and for being clumsy.

She doesn't have friends and she usually stays in her room to avoid being compared to his brother or be bullied. Don't get her wrong. She doesn't hate his older brother, but sometimes she feel a bit outcasted from their family because he is being overshadowed by him, but sometimes she's thankful because even if his brother is seen as the best and perfect figure he never hurt her and kept protecting her whenever he is in the vicinity.

But Tsunayuki is done with her boring daily life.

Then she saw a certain flyer in their mailbox.

Tsunayuki wanted to get away from her life in Namimori and immediately responded to the flyer and leaves their house and her family without informing them.

When Tsunayuki came to Chaldea she wasn't expecting the tragedy that hit their lives. Humanity is collapsing and they must fix the seven singularities from different dimensions.

_"I'm weak and unreliable! How will I save the world?!" Sawada cried to Doctor Romani._

_Doctor Romani gives her a stern look. "Tsuna-chan, you're the only master of Chaldea that survived and you are the only one who can do this." He says and the stern look on his face changes and turns into reassuring smile._

_"You're not alone in this battle, Tsuna-chan. Mash is with you and fate must have reasons why you are the only master to survive." Romani continues._

_Tsunayuki feels a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Senpai. You can do this." Mash reassures._

_Tsunayuki takes a deep breath and then gives them a confident look. 'If they believe in me then, so be it! I will do my best not just for me, but for everyone here to save humanity and for us to see the future!"_

_And their battle begins._

Singularity after singularity. Tsunayuki and Mash battled with their lives on line. They met many servants who were once humans that contributed greatly to the world. Their battle are not easy and there are multiple times Tsuna and Mash almost died, but they survived.

The end of each singularity gives them the feeling of sadness and happiness. Sadness because of the bond they formed with humans and servants in each singularity will not be remembered. Happiness because they are saving humanity one step a time.

And then Tiamat happened.

Tsunayuki almost gave up. Their attacks were not affecting Tiamat then, Merlin, King Gilgamesh, Gorgon, and King Hassan came. It was a hard battle, but they still won in the end.

When they returned to Chaldea, they only have one day to rest before going to Solomon's Throne. Tsunayuki doesn't want Mash to fight, but Mash insisted and Tsunayuki ended up approving. They thought they could win, but the Demon gods just kept appearing and appearing. With small power in their hands, Tsunayuki and Mash almost gave up again, but then _they _appeared.

The servants they met from different singularities appeared. Allies and foes with Tsuna and Mash's memories with them appeared and accepted Tsunayuki as their Master. There is now hope and Tsunayuki and Mash went to Solomon's Throne with the promise to defeat him.

Then, Goetia made himself known and unleashes his Noble Phantasm.

_"GOETIA!" Tsunayuki shouts in fury and bombards Goetia with attacks. _

_Mash sacrificed herself to protect Tsunayuki from Goetia's Noble Phantasm and because of the heat of Goetia's attack, Mash's body became dust and the only left is her snowflake shield._

_Her attacks were stopped when Romani Archaman entered the battlefield. He showed the missing ring from Goetia and everything made sense to Tsunayuki. Romani is Solomon and she could only watch Romani, who is also one of Tsunayuki's precious people, sacrifice himself to weaken Goetia._

_Tsunayuki stops herself from crying after losing the lives of two of her friends and disregarded that she is a mortal and fought the demon god with all of her strength. It was a hard battle, but she still won in the end and the only left she needs to do is to return to Chaldea alive as the place collapses. _

_Tsunayuki almost didn't make it on time, but for some reason Mash returned and saved her then, they returned to Chaldea together along with Fou._

A year has passed after Tsunayuki saved the Humanity. Everything returned to normal, but the only thing they cannot change is the time that has passed during destruction. Chaldea and all the people who participated fixing the world were questioned and it was a long process until they were cleared. Chaldea cannot perform rayshift without UN and the Mage Association's approval –well, aside from that, all is well.

LINE

_[Three weeks later after restoring the foundation]_

Tsunayuki let out a deep sigh after reading the messages from his family who are asking about her whereabouts. Because of the battles and fixing the singularities, Tsuna just remembered to charge her phone today.

"Senpai, are you alright?" Mash asks in worry.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me, Mash. With all the battles and unfortunate events that happened to us during the span of one year, I forgot that I didn't inform my family about my decision to come here." Tsuna replies with an awkward smile.

Mash gives her a scolding look. "Senpai! You shouldn't have done that. I know that you and your family are not really that in good terms, but they are still your family. Look they are worried about you."

Tsunayuki laughs. "W-well –they were busy with their Mafia life and they barely look at me so I decided to not inform them. AND with what I did it proved that they are still worried about me –sooo yeah…"

"Senpai, you really like us to worry about you."

Tsuna laughs again. "It's a trait. –Well I've decided to return home and see how they are coping. I laso kinda want to see their reactions when they found out a year has already passed." Tsuna pauses and gave mash a sweet smile. "Want to see my hometown?"

LINE

_[The day when the foundation is restored]_

Aria Giglio Nero looks at Sawada Giotto in worry. Aria is a descendant of Sepira Giglio Nero who can see the future.

Before this current time, they just ended their Representative battle with the curse of Arcobaleno lifted when all of a sudden explosions after explosions happened and darkness engulf them. When they opened their eyes one of the questionable things they notices is the peaceful surroundings with no destruction and most importantly the date. The year they know is 2017 not 2018.

When Aria finished clarifying the date, a vision… no. It was a vision, but a memory appears in her.

A female version of Giotto fighting with her life to defeat a monster…_no it wasn't a monster, but a Demon. _A demon who wanted to destroy humanity.

Aria is not aware of the visible worry and horror on her face as he watches the fight and isn't aware that she is not the only one who received the memory, her guardians: the other ex-Arcobaleno were able to obtain the memory because of the reason that they were once tied to time before the destruction happened.

One familiar girl appeared in the memory and that is Sawada Tsunayuki.

The memory ended where Tsunayuki's legs gave up before reaching the portal going to Chaldea as the pathway collapses.

They didn't know if she survived or not, but the only thing they can wish is that she survives.

Going back to Aria who is still staring to the blonde soon to be boss and the said blonde notices the woman's gaze.

"Is there something wrong, Aria-san?" Giotto asks.

"Do you have a younger sister named Tsunayuki?" The Donna followed which immediately earns a shock look from the blonde.

Giotto gives the former Sky Arcobaleno a warry look after hearing the name of his younger sister. Giotto did his best to keep his younger sister in the dark just to save her from getting in Mafia and now he doesn't know how Aria knew about his sister's existence and only Reborn and Giotto's friends knew about Tsunayuki. In addition to his worry is Tsunayuki has been missing for three days and the only lead they have is the CCTV video they managed to get from the police wherein Tsuna boarded a taxi and she is dropped to Narita airport, but when they searched every flights there is no Sawada Tsunayuki in their database.

"Your reaction answers my question. Do not worry, Giotto. I don't have and never will have any intention to hurt her it's just I saw her in my vision…memory, rather. I think she has something to do with the sudden leap of year. The world is in chaos and humanity is on the verge of destruction and in the middle of the chaos are two girls. A pink haired girl with a huge snowflake like shield called Mash Kyrielight and the other person is a brunette named Sawada Tsunayuki.

The girl Mash Kyrielight sacrificed herself to save Tsunayuki from a powerful attack, but what really bothers me is the end of the memory." Aria pauses and everyone around them noted the worry and horror on her face.

Giotto feels a sweat trickle down from his face. "What happened in the end?" The blonde worriedly asks.

Aria lowers her head and replies. "Tsunayuki won and humanity is saved, but the place… the dimension where the battle happen collapses faster than what they expected and Tsunayuki needs to return to the coordinates which is like a portal… Tsunayuki… she didn't make it."

"What do you mean she didn't make it?! Do you mean she's dead?!"

"Don't immediately jump into conclusions, Giotto. The memory is not complete. She did fell, but it didn't show whether she really did die." Reborn said.

Giotto glares at them and fishes out his phone and tries again to contact his sister. For the three days she's been missing the calls and messages they are sending are going through, but she is not answering. So when Giotto makes a call again the only sound Giotto hears is the busy-line tone.

Giotto could only stare at his phone in horror.

LINE

_[Three weeks after the foundations is restored]_

Da Vinci stared at the piece of paper on top of Tsuna's bed and it read:

Da Vinci! I decided to go home and I took Mash with me.

I forgot that I didn't inform them that I will be going to Chaldea.

I bet they are panicking right now especially my older brother.

Sooooo see you. (｡•ᴗ-)✧

PS. DON'T FOLLOW ME MY DEAR BOYS AND GIRLS.

LET ME HAVE A VACATION WITH MY DEAR KOUHAI.

-Tsunayuki

Da Vinci is not pleased.

_[Meanwhile in Namimori bus terminal]_

"I'M BACK! Namimori is still standing!" Tsunayuki cheerfully shouts the moment she and Mash steps on Namimori's ground.

Mash studies their surroundings while a small smile crept on her lips. "What a peaceful town." Mash mutters.

With a huge smile on her face, Tsuna snatches Mash's hand and drags her. "Let's go my place! I miss Mama's cooking!"

It didn't took Tsuna and Mash five minutes to arrive the humble home of the Sawada's. They are outside, but they can hear the chaos inside the house. Mash looks at Tsunayuki in worry, but when she sees that Tsunayuki is not affected of the noise coming from inside, Mash believed that this occurrence is safe…. Or it's just Tsunayuki is already immune to chaos after meeting so many destructive and chaotic servants.

Mash can't stop herself from worrying and come to think of it, since when did Tsunayuki didn't made them worry?

"Let's surprise them" Tsuna mischievously said as she walk towards to the front door of the house while Mash follows her from behind.

Tsuna kicks the door and enters while shouting. "I'm back!" and the whole house became silent.

"S-senpai! You almost destroyed the door!" Mash scolded the brunette.

**TBC**

* * *

I have a question.

Heroic Spirit Solomon or Doctor Romani?


	2. Chapter 2

(unbeta'd)

Cu Chulainn (Lancer) hid behind every walls and items as he stalks his master and Mash. Earlier while he was passing by Tsunayuki's room he heard his Master and Mash talking about going out Chaldea and decided not to tell the other servants and Da Vinci.

Cu is not impressed and decided to follow them in secret. Tsunayuki may be the Grand Master and the strongest of all, but the other magus are angry and jealous of her title and attainment to the point they are accusing her that all she faked her battles and brainwashed Da Vinci. Tsunayuki needs a couple of servants around her and Mash is not enough because her Magic circuits is a mess.

"What are you doing, Cu?" A soft male voice said behind Cu which scared the hell out of Cu. Cu stops himself from screaming before facing the person who scared him and he is met with emerald orbs. CU glares at the other servant. "Arthur you idiot! If Master and Mash sees me it's all over!" the male caster scolds the blonde King.

Arthur tilts his head sideways and confusion visible in his eyes. "What would be over?" And then there's a disgusted look "Don't tell me you've decided to become a pervert that's why you are stalking them."

Cu look scandalized. "Of course not! I'm just following them because I heard them talking about leaving Chaldea without informing us and the others. –Oh shit! They are already at the exit!" Cu exclaims and decided to leave the Blonde saber behind, but the said blonde saber doesn't want to be left alone and let Cu get all the fun so, he followed the blue haired caster.

"Why are you following me?" Cu asks in annoyance which earned a chuckle from the blonde saber.

"Two is better than one. Right?" Arthur grins.

LINE

The two servants realizes that they have reached their destination when Tsuna and Mash starts running towards a two-storey Japanese modern house.

"So this is Master's hometown." Cu comments while studying their surrounding and on the other hand, Arthur continue to walk, but slowly towards Tsuna and Mash when the said two girls opened the gates in front of the house.

Cu followed behind King Arthur and the two of them were startled when their Master suddenly kicks the front door of the house with so much force while shouting. "I'M BACK!"

"S-senpai! You almost destroyed the door!" The pink haired demi servant exclaimed.

Cu and Arthur sweatdrops, but then they immediately notices the danger when they saw the startled people inside and these people pulls their weapons and point at Tsuna so, Cu and Arthur took their weapons out and uses their mana to appear magically between Tsuna and the dangerous people.

"Cu?! Arthur?!" Tsunayuki

"There will be no bloodshed if you put those dangerous things away from Tsunayuki." Arthur stated kindly, but his eyes is telling the opposite.

LINE

The people inside the humble home of Sawada Family are currently having an emergency meeting and the participants of the said meeting are the ex-Arcobaleno, Vongola Tenth Generation, Varia, and lastly Sawada Iemitsu.

They have one topic and that is the disappearance of one One Sawada Tsunayuki.

A week ago, Aria and the ex-arcobaleno received a memory from time where Tsunayuki saved the Humanity from destruction and the ex-Arcobaleno and a week later, current day, Verde the second coming of Da Vinci came up of a device where they can show the memory they received and let the others watch it, but the only memory that he can project is the last one because it is the only clearest memory they have. The rest are a bit of hazy.

"This is fucking madness" G said in horror as they watches the Demon god Andromalius appear at the eight site that shouldn't have existed.

_"Yes. Perish, final Master. You will not reach the throne." _

Everyone are having a hard time watching the demon pillar fight Tsuna, but then they heard a wicked laugh.

_"Ha. HAHAHAHA. Heeehahahahahahahahahahahaha!" _

_"What? A Spirit Origin, approaching from afar, at ultra-high speed!? It can't be! Who is it -!?" _

_"You make me laugh, Demon gods! You, who have forgotten the despair of being discarded! Do you truly think the humans is of your ilk!?" _

The other male frowns at what the voice has said.

_"That laughter…!" _They hear Tsuna said.

"No –seriously, Tsuna. Of all the traits you're going to remember why it is always the laugh?" Giotto mutters.

_" –I am the Avenger, the Count of Monte Cristo Edmond Dantes!"_

Daemon, who is part of a noble family in Italy, can't help himself to look at the memory with open mouth, after all he did like the story of the count of monte cristo.

And that's not all because lots of powerful servants appears after Edmond Dantes arrived so that Tsuna and Mash can reach the throne in one piece.

And when they saw Goetia, the combined 72 demon pillars, all they can do is feel weak even though this is only a memory.

_ "—A shame, then burn to ash, along with this era. Third Noble Phantasm deployment complete. I shall herald the end of humanity with the fire that scorches the world. _

_Fareawell, Tsunayuki._

_Farewell, Mash Kyrielight._

_Your journey end here!" _

They watches Mash and Tsuna held hands as Goetia unleashes his Noble Phantasm.

_"No, leave it to me! Mash Kyrielight, engaging the enemy! You're just getting started, Master…! Your battle isn't going to end in a place like this!" _

Mash let go of Tsuna's hand and runs towards Goetia and releases her Noble Phatasm to counter Goetia's and the watchers could feel the terror, the power, and the feeling of sadness from Tsuna as Tsuna watches Mash's back slowly disappear while Mash gave her parting words to her master and friend.

When the Noble Phantasm of Goetia disappears, they saw for the very first time Tsuna's rage. What really blew them off is the leaking orange flames from her body.

The soon to be Mafia Don looks at his tutor in shock which Reborn immediately notices. "You're seeing right. The girl is a sky and her flames are much purer." Reborn confirms.

Xanxus snorts as he lean his back to his couch. "No wonder the brat has the servants wrap around her little finger."

Alone and with bloody face and scarred body, the scrawny little girl they knew is gone and in front of them is the brave warrior who faces Goetia as she put her life on the line to fight the beast. Mix of dying will flames and mana can be seen leaking furiously from her and of course they noticed that Tsunayuki is not aware of her strong dying will flames.

And when Goetia said he is reloading the Noble phantasm, Romani, the Doctor and the standing director of Chaldea appeared in front of Tsunayuki.

"He's the original Solomon…" Iemitsu said which.

"Who is once a powerful human, but didn't become a real human because he is a king. He became a servant who wished to be human and he did became one for ten years." Giotto follows.

The memory goes on and when the Tsuna finally beats Goetia, who chased her until the pathway towards Chaldea, they felt very proud of her, but she's already at her limits. She can barely move.

The only companion she has is Fou and the whole dimension is collapsing faster. Tsuna runs on the crumbling pathway.

_"One more! Just one more!" Tsuna cried inwardly, but her body is giving up._

The ground she is standing crumbles and she fell.

The projection of memory black out and there were silence before Giotto and Iemitsu launches towards Verde to continue the memory.

"She can't be dead!" Iemitsu shouted.

"Continue it!" Giotto followed.

"As if I can continue it! Those are the only memories we have!" verde exclaims.

There is chaos and everyone is panicking because they didn't thought that it _WAS _that bad and they doesn't know if Tsunayuki did die.

A fight almost broke out between the ex-Arcobaleno and the other groups when they felt four presence outside the house and all of a sudden the front door is forcibly opened and they hear a shout. "I'M BACK!"

All of them pulled their weapons to the person, but they weren't able to see the person's face when two armed men appears the person who almost broke the door.

The blonde knight points his sword in front of Reborn and by gods. 'That sword looks very familiar' Reborn said inwardly.

While the other blue haired man is wearing a full body suit and pointing his glowing spear to Collonello.

"Cu?! Arthur?!" A familiar voice said.

"There will be no bloodshed if you put those dangerous things away from Tsunayuki." Arthur stated kindly, but his eyes is telling the opposite.

Arthur and Cu didn't pay attention to Tsuna and that is not good. Tsuna hates his beloved friends and family fighting because of the experiences she gained from fighting that's why if her servants are not listening to her, she _sometimes _gets angry.

And right now is that day.

Bloodlust and killer intent floods the whole house, but one person is not very pleased. If she could only cast a command spell to her family she have done it already. "Sir. Arthur and my dear Cu" Tsuna sweetly said.

She said it so sweetly that every person and servant in the room felt a shiver run to their spine. Arthur and Cu immediately lowers their weapons and bullets of swears were forming on their faces as they faced their master.

They were met with smiling Tsuna with eyes closed. Both of them remembers that they shouldn't be here with her.

They're soooo dead.

"Uhh.. Hello… Master?" Cu greets.

Tsuna's smile become wider and sparkles appears, but this sparkles seem to hurt them. "WHAT. ARE. THE. TWO. OF. YOU. DOING. HERE?" She sweetly asked.

LINE

After Tsuna's anger dissipates, but of course she didn't let Arthur and Cu get away unscathed. She smacked the two and when Tsuna learned at it was Cu's idea to follow her, she gave Cu a jab to his rib.

And after that, Tsuna and Mash found themselves sitting in front of his older brother, father, Reborn, his brother's friends, and the other groups Tsuna barely remembers. While on the other hand, Arthur and Cu are standing behind the couch Mash and Tsuna are sitting at.

"Uhmm… first of all –Hello, I'm back?" Tsuna awkwardly said which only earned a quirked brows from the older males in front of her.

Tsuna noted the unbelieving looks from their faces.

"Sawada Tsunayuki, you survived the fall." Reborn started.

Tsuna's eyes widens realizing what Reborn said. "You knew about _it_?"

"Yes. We, the Arcobaleno, received a memory of what happened during the span of the missing year."

Reborn continued to explain the memory which Mash and Tsuna confirms to be real.

"I'm glad you knew about it." Mash said which earns a few questioning looks from the others and also from Tsuna.

"What do you mean?" Giotto asks.

"Because Senpai's hard work is being remembered. –"Mash pauses and the smile on her face turns into solemn look. "No one, but from the people of Chaldea, knew what Senpai went through. The UN and The Mages Association put Senpai into scrutiny because they didn't believe that she was the only Master that survived the explosion. That's why I'm very glad to hear that you lot knew what senpai did just to save humanity."

Tsuna pats Mash's head and gives her a warm and thankful smile. "Thank you Mash. It's really okay if they don't acknowledge me as a hero afterall I'm not after the title. I just wanted to bring the peace back and also, I cannot be called hero –" Tsuna's eyes became teary when the image of smiling Romani flashes in her mind.

"—Afterall, I wasn't strong enough that Doctor needed to sacrifice himself." After those words tears falls from her eyes.

LINE

Tsuna found herself staring at the clear blue sky.

Giotto and Iemitsu gave Tsuna some space after seeing her cry for the person who became a dear person to the brunette. Tsuna gladly took the offer and decided to walk around Namimori alone. Mash and the two servants let her go decided to wait in the house.

Tsuna is currently sitting on one of the vacant swings and slowly swinging herself while looking at the sky. If people see her, the only expression they can see is the sadness reflecting from her beautiful brown eyes.

Her peaceful stay at the park is suddenly interrupted. "Well, well. If isn't this Chaldea's Master who caused so much ruckus around the world." The female mockingly said.

Tsuna looks at the said person with no emotion thinking who the hell this person in front of her. The said female gives Tsuna fake smile and then a very familiar servant appears beside her.

The servant is none other than Nitocris and the said servant is not showing any remembrance of Tsuna.

'Of course she will not remember it. She returned to the throne after we defeated the Lion King.' Tsuna said to herself.

Nitrocris on the hand may not be showing any sort of emotions that says she knew Tsuna, but her magic, her mana is stretching out towards the master of Chaldea which never happened to her own master, Hirako.

Hirako, Nitocris' master, sneered. "Ugly little bitch. I don't know why UN and the Mages Association are not locking you up. It is clear that you're the one who caused the explosion to Chaldea that took out all of the master aside from you. You're Lev's accomplice and the two of you killed Chaldea's former director."

Tsuna frowns at her accusations and anger fills her. "Don't you dare me accuse me. It just happened that the director sent me out from the orientation room when the explosion happened and we are not even aware that it was all Lev's plan!" Tsuna sneered back.

Hirako clicks her tongue in anger. "Nitocris, show this bitch that she is not worthy to be the greatest master, after all she is a liar." Hirako orders which Nitocris immediately complied.

Nitrocris raises her staff and sends a couple of art attacks towards the brunette. Tsuna jumps away from the incoming attack, but Nitocris is continuing to send attacks and Tsuna is now having a hard time evading.

"Kill her" Nitocris' eyes widened and paused and looks at Hirako is shock because Nitocris can feel her magic rejecting to hurt Tsuna.

Hirako glares at her. "What? I'm your master and I said kill her."

Nitocris' grips her staff tightly, Nitocris doesn't want to hurt the grand master, but maybe, she thought. If she could take her time then the grand master's servant could get here with them on time so that she cannot hurt the brunette anymore.

Interception from other servants is much applicable than declaring she doesn't want to kill the brunette.

Nitocris casts a spell and summons her playful medjed spirits to corner Tsuna.

"I will torment her for a bit. Instant kill is boring." Nitocris states and eyed her spirits. The Medjed spirits understood that Nitocris doesn't want to hurt the other master so the lifts the startled brunette and tosses her like a ball.

Hirako clicks her tongue again and raises her hand and a magic circle appears at the tip of her fingers. Nitocris knows this attack and this attack is meant for electrocuting.

_'This is bad' _The former retainer of pharaoh said and when Hirako said the final words of spell, electric flew towards Tsuna, but the attack didn't reach the brunette because there in front of the grand master of Chaldea is none other than Ozymandias who deflected that attack.

Nitocris' eyes widened at the sight of her pharaoh.

"I see there is a queen of the ancient heavens. To think we would be able to see one another again." Ozymandias greets the purple haired servant.

"W-what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked in shock.

"Hmp. Da Vinci said you ran away and sent us to check on you." Another voice said and this came from the greatest king of Babylonia King Gilgamesh who materialized beside Tsuna who is still being carried by the Medjed spirits.

Gilgamesh eyed his master. "You're such an idiot to go out without the guard dog and Arthur beside you."

Tsuna could only smile awkwardly. "Well… I didn't think this would happen." She replied while Gilgamesh helps her to get away from the playful spirits.

"—and what would you do now? You've come so low that you raised your hand to the great grand master of Chaldea and humanity's savior. Very well! I will show you what happens to anyone who attacks Tsunayuki!" Ozymandias swung his staff and a shot a pillar of fire towards Hirako, but Nitocris shielded her Master.

Ozymandias frowns and stops the attack. Not wanting to hurt the former queen of Egypt. "Be glad that Nirtocris is your servant."

"Let's retreat." The former queen said and carries the idiot master away. She gave Ozymandias and Tsuna an apologetic look before they flew away.

And when the two is finally gone, Ozymandias kept his stance in alert because there is still another presence near them and it is giving him and Gilgamesh bad vibes.

_It reeks of power._

Gilgamesh looks at the big tree ten meters away from them. "Reveal yourself, the one hiding behind that tree." The Demigod said.

Three hears chuckles and a man with iron hat and mask made himself visible. "Greetings to the two great kings and to the Great Grand Master of Chaldea –Humanity's savior. I will not make this meeting any longer. I bear news for you Sawada Tsunayuki." The man with the Iron hat said.

Tsuna eyes the man before them warily. "What is it?" she replies.

A smile broke on the stranger's face. "Let's say there's a villain out there and then, he managed to obtain the Holy Grail. What do you think would happen?"

Tsuna's eyes grew in horror. "D-Did he wish something selfish and bad?" Tsuna asked horrified. She just saved humanity and this is already happening.

"He wished for power to destroy. Of course there are lots of Master and servants out there, but not as strong as you. Also, UN and the Mage Association haven't notice it yet." The man with the iron hat replied.

"And you told this issue to Tsunayuki first because of what reason?" Gilgamesh asks in behalf of his master.

"Because this is a job she will definitely accept." The man with the iron hat held out his hands and reveal set of rings which looked very familiar to the brunette.

"If you obtain the grail and stop the villain's madness, I will give you these rings that Solomon… your precious Doctor Romani Archaman left at the throne room and let you summon him with my magic –I am an ancient Magus after all."

**TBC**

**Reply to AO3 comments:**

**Thank you Nekozr, balancewarlord, and Guest for your comments 3 **

**For the Guest who left a very good suggestion, I'm grateful for your suggestion because it really help me with this chapter. **

**To reviews:**

**Nakamura1miu, okami909, northwind132, and –Thank you very much for your reviews and I'm glad you like this story.**

**Voting current result:**

**Doctor Romani: 1**

**Heroic Spirit Solomon: 1**


End file.
